


Home Coming

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: Breathless, rain, and kiss</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 1 May 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: Breathless, rain, and kiss_.

Hermione came home with Ron _and_ Harry and escaped the rain of well-wishing Weasleys to collapse, breathless with relief, on Ginny's bed.

"It's over."

"Good," twin voices spoke as one, as Fred and George entered the room.

"Because we haven't—"

"—forgotten."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. The kiss."

"Kiss _es_ ," George corrected.

"Yes," Fred affirmed. "You promised us that, if you survived—"

"—you'd allow us each a kiss."

"But—"

"Shh. No take-backs," Fred insisted.

"But I want to lie _down_."

"Oh, you'll _have_ to," George replied.

"Why?"

Fred smirked. "Well, you never stipulated as to the _kind_ of kiss, did you?"

"Trust us."


End file.
